gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Duster
}} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = PLANE_CROPS |modelname = duster |handlingname = DUSTER |textlabelname = DUSTER |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = A_M_Y_Salton_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Western Company Duster is a fixed-wing airplane in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is the successor of the Cropduster from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Duster, as its name suggests, is an open cockpit tandem biplane intended to spray pesticides over a large area in a small amount of time. The plane resembles a modified for crop dusting, with the vertical stabilizer and cowl of a . This biplane only spawns in a rusted form, likely because it is considered an old vehicle. It also has a spraying system underside. The Duster features a primary color for most of its body and wings, while the secondary color is applied to the nose, sides and large frames connecting the wings. The V-shaped stripes on the upper side is classed as the "wheel" color, though only one color set has a differing secondary and wheel colors. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Duster is the slowest fixed-wing aircraft in the game, but it makes up for this by possessing good handling abilities. It needs a long runway to takeoff, as it takes about 7 seconds. Although the real-Life PT-17 features a dual-seat control system for training, the in-game GTA Online Duster's passenger cannot take rein if the pilot bails out. Spraying pesticide into the face of another player or a pedestrian would not harm them, or attract any attention from the police. The Duster's engine appears to be a , evidenced by the eight cylinders seen behind the main propeller and mounted around the engine's crankcase. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Upon being converted into a personal aircraft, the Duster can be repainted with a primary color and a secondary color. However, the V-shaped stripe on the upper side cannot be changed, therefore the player may require more than one attempt to get a desired color. Image Gallery Cropduster GTA V.jpg|A Duster seen in the first trailer. TrailerTrevor-GTAV.jpg|A Duster seen in Trevor's Trailer. Screenshot-Cropduster2-GTAV.jpg|Another view of the Duster. Duster-GTAV-Vineyard.jpg|A Duster flying over Marlowe Vineyards in GTA V. Cropduster-GTAV-front.jpg|A Duster flying over Zancudo River. Cropduster-Next-Gen-Version.jpg|A Duster in the enhanced version of GTA V. Note the red and yellow paintjob. Duster-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Duster on Rockstar Games Social Club. Duster-GTAV-ElitasTravel.png|The Duster on Elitás Travel. Duster-GTAV-Landed_McKenzieField.png|A freshly landed Duster at McKenzie Field with the NPC pilot walking away. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *A yellow Duster makes a prominent appearance in the mission Minor Turbulence, where it is used by Trevor to follow Merryweather's Cargo Plane. As an attempt to enter the plane, Trevor crashes his Duster and bails out from it inside the Cargo Plane's cargo area, just before the same Duster falls from it. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Available for purchase from Elitás Travel for $275,000. *Can be seen flying around Grapeseed. *One can be found parked on the cul-de-sac of the western edge of Marina Drive, Grand Senora Desert, near the shore of the Alamo Sea. Usually spawns in red. **It will only start spawning at this location after completing all of the Flight School lessons. *Can occasionally be found landing at McKenzie Field Hangar and Sandy Shores Airfield. *Can be spawned with the following cheat code button combinations: :*'Xbox 360 / Xbox One' :*'PlayStation 3 / PlayStation 4' ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Elitás Travel for $275,000. **In the enhanced version, it is classed as a Small vehicle when stored in a Hangar. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Being a 1930s biplane, the Duster is one of the oldest aircraft in the series, tied with the Nevada. *When Michael, Trevor or Franklin fly the Duster, they will wear antique flying goggles and a leather hat. **The Heists Update for GTA Online allows the players to purchase the same hat and goggles for their online protagonist from any clothing shop. *In the first trailer, the Duster can be seen spraying pesticides, similar to the Cropduster in GTA San Andreas. Despite this, it is only possible in GTA Online. **Like the Cropduster in San Andreas, pesticides are ejected from the rear instead of from the wings. *The Duster is referred to as a "Cropduster" by Trevor Philips in the mission Minor Turbulence. *Sometimes, when playing Minor Turbulence, Trevor may answer the Merryweather that his Duster was manufactured in 1989, yet the Elitas Travel page describes it as a plane produced in the 1930s and 40s. This is most likely an oversight, as the plane it is based on, the Stearman PT-17, was manufactured in the 30s-40s. *There is wreckage of a Duster in the ocean a few miles south of Paleto Bay. There is a submarine part near it for the Death at Sea side mission. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Originally, the Duster's wheels would continue to spin even after the plane went airborne. This was fixed in an update. *The pesticide sprayers mounted on the wings are attached to the right-hand wing, wing_r, causing them to remain in place even when the left-hand wing, wing_l is detached. This can be seen when damaging or exploding the plane and causing the left-hand wing to detach. *Despite this oversight, parts of the sprayers, including the tips of the sprayers as well as the rack they are mounted on are part of wing_l. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Unlike Smoke modifications available for Personal Aircraft as part of the Smuggler's Run update, the pesticide ejected from the plane will not show for other players, nor will it show in the Rockstar Editor. See Also *Cropduster - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas counterpart. *Biplane - Another biplane featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Navigation }}de:Duster (V) es:Duster pl:Duster Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Company Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:General Aviation Aircraft Category:Propeller Aircraft Category:Farm Vehicles Category:Small Aircraft